A thief in the night
by I am a Catlover
Summary: HPYGO what happens when the Gringotts bank is being robbed by two white haired bishies. you know who Yaoi shonen ai
1. The Bank

**Summery:**

HP/YGO what happens when the Gringotts bank is being robbed by two white haired bishies (you know who) (Yaoi)

**A/N**: Ok… I am finally getting the hang of this…. Ahem… Hi this is my first fanfic so please be nice ;

(Btw: This fic begins in Ryou's POV)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yugioh! or Harry Potter.

**Warning**: Yaoi later… and spoilers

/Ryou to Bakura/

/Bakura to Ryou/

Now on to the fic!

_/I don't know why I ever agreed to this, this is insane/._

_/What are you talking about this is Fun/_

'Wonder what I am talking about? Let me tell you'

It all started a few days ago. It would be the same as is was every day: I wake up by Bakura demanding breakfast, take a shower, make/eat breakfast, go to the mall with Bakura and do my homework.

Only that day it started different. When I was making breakfast, my _sexy_ yami was reading the mail. Let me tell you this, Bakura NEVER reads the mail. It was quite surprising.

"What!" Bakura snarled at me. Oops he must have caught me starring at him. Not that I mind starring at him, I have a very sexy yami. He has a nice ass… he he… I am sorry I have to keep my mind out of the gutter.

"Why are you reading the mail Yami" I asked in my most innocent tone.

"Because we have very strange mail today Hikari, look at this" Bakura handed me a thick envelope. I must say I FOR ONCE agreed with Bakura. The envelope had four animals on a shield, and it said:

To the Bakura Family

The messy apartment on the third floor,

Mikomi Street 305

Domino. Japan

(**A/N**: I made this up, I don't know where they live)

I stared dumfounded at the letter. Not only was the letter strange, THEY CALLED ME MESSY. Bakura is the one who makes a mess, I am the one who always cleans it up.

"Well" Asked Bakura impatiently, stopping my train of thoughts. "Arend you going to open that letter"

"Yea yea" I said while opening the letter up. It said:

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwamp, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_**Dear misters Bakura,**_

**_We are pleased to inform you that you both have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We will send somebody of our school to meet you on Monday at noon at you're house. Pease tell him if you want to go to this school .He will take you to England. If you agree then you must buy the things that are on the list. You will be helped with buying your stuff. You will be starting at the sixth year, our teachers will make sure that you'll learn the things you missed the other years.   
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_**

"Well this is strange" Said Bakura. Bakura was right behind me reading the letter with me.

He was almost to close for comfort, I could feel his warm breath in my neck. It gave me shivers to be this close to him.

"Show me that list" He whispered in my ear. I did what he asked and took the list from the other letter. It said:

_**For each of you you'll need**_

_**A kettle **_

_**A want **_

_**At least 2 BLACK robes**_

_**A pet (you can only take an Owl, an cat or a toad)**_

**_And Books (don't worry at the store they now which you need)_**

(**A/N**: Sorry this is all I know. ;; or could think of…)

"Well… What should we do Bakura" I asked him, since he makes all the choices.

"I think we should do this, you got to admit this sounds cool" Bakura stated.

"Don't you think this is a joke someone is playing on us" I asked.

Bakura shrugged " We will know on Monday don't we?"

Time change

On Monday we had all of our stuff packed and all we had to do was wait for a man to show up at our house.

When the man came, (His name is Hagrid btw)he told us that he worked at Hogwarts bla bla bla… and asked us if we wanted to go. We agreed.

When the introduction was made, Hagrid told us to pack our stuff and hold on on a…bucket of water?

"Excuse me, but why do we have to hold on to a bucket of water" I asked politely looking up at Hagrid who was at least twice as big as me. Even Bakura was a little shaken of him.

(**A/N**: I don't know how to write Hagrid accent, so just pretend that he does in this fic)

Hagrid smiled friendly at me under a thick beard "It is a pordkey, it is used as a sort of teleporter and it has all different shapes.

When we all held on the pordkey, Hagrid started chanting and hold up a pink umbrella and we were teleported to England.

Hagrid brought us to a small café and spoke with the manager. Once we where outside again the manager (Tom was his name) took us to a brick wall. Hagrid ticked on some bricks with his pink umbrella and a door formed out of it.

I was quite surprised to see a whole other town at the other side of the brick wall.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, this is where you are going to buy you're school stuff…" Hagrid proudly said, but bakura and I where not listening to him.

/Hey Ryou do you think we have to wear those robes to/

/Yes, didn't the letter tell us that we have to wear them at school/

/Aaw… do we have to/ Bakura pouted, a very rare sight indeed.

"…You can buy a pet there if you want to, but not today, tomorrow we are going to shop now we are only going to exchange your money at the bank…" Hagrid rambled on.

We stopped before a big white building where Goblins where walking in and out. On the outside was a note carved neatly in the stone. It said:

_**Enter, stranger but take heed**_

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more then treasure here.

"Hmm…" Bakura mumbled, looking thoughtful at the warning. You can imagine I was quite scared about what Bakura could think of. After al he is still a thief, and in the mall I always had to watch's out for his thievery skills.

We exchanged our yen for gold Galleons, silver Sickles, and bronze Knuts. I was happy Bakura didn't try to steal anything.

Then me and Bakura and Hagrid got back to the café during night time. Bakura and me where packing out some stuff wile Hagrid went to drink something. We went downstairs to get us some butter beer, when we heart Hagrid who was obviously drunk talk to the barkeeper Tom.

"…I know a secret thing that is being held in Gringotts, my friend" Hagrid slurred drunkly at Tom.

Tom looked worried "You drunk to much Hagrid, I don't want you to spill a word or else you'll get in trouble with Dumbledore"

"You don't _hic_ have to worry, I won't tell a _hic_ soul"

"Okay Hagrid whatever you say" Tom started to leave Hagrid to help other costumers.

Only then I saw the smirk on my yamis face. A very handsome smirk to say at least drool …Okay I'm back from the gutter…

"Hagrid! Old buddy come sit with us at the table, I'll order you some wine" Bakura said so nice that the honey dripped of it. Only Hagrid could fall for that.

Bakura ordered us some butter beer for me and himself and some wine for Hagrid, which he paid with the money he stole from an old lady.

"Now Hagrid my _Friend,_ why don't you tell us about that thing that is being held in Gringotts" Bakura said again with that sweet voice.

Hagrid seemed to be thinking. "Well its made of pure gold and it looks _hic _like an angel, and it has some dark powers"

"Yes go on"

"It can control minds to, but the best thing _hic_ is that it has a manual" Hagrid slurred happily.

Bakura's thin brow rose. "A manual?"

"Yea but you can't read it" Hagrid said teasingly.

"And why not?"

"Because Its in ancient Egypt"

"Aaaww…what a shame, and on what floor can we find it" Bakura smirked.

"On the third floor in the _hic_ west wing" Answered Hagrid.

"Thanks that all I needed to know" Said Bakura going upstairs with me following. Later we went to sleep.

Time change

The next day Bakura and I went to get all our school stuff, Hagrid had a hangover and wasn't there to help. We had to ask the shopkeepers help us, and later at the pet shop Bakura even bought me a kitten. I named the cat Kura (it's a girl)

On our trip we met a trio, a blond snob with his father and a freaky wand seller (guess who they are) . Bakura and I both got the same wants (unicorn 12 inch with wood…)

When we came back at night we both got to sleep…

Time change

"Ryou… hey …Ryou…" I woke up by the tugging on my blankets.

"What?" I asked annoyed at Bakura, rubbing my eyes sleepily.

"Put your clothes on now"

"Why would I do that, its tree in the morning" I said nuzzling back into my pillow.

"HEY don't go back to sleep right now"

"Make me" I said closing my eyes again.

"Ryou put on your clothes on right NOW!" I opened my to see Bakura glare at me. That could only mean one thing: death and destruction if I didn't do as he said.

"Only if you turn around" I pouted. Sighing Bakura turned around so I could change my clothes.

When I was dressed, Bakura let me out the café into the cold night. I shivered as I felt the cold Autumn wind against my arms. I didn't know where Bakura was taking me.

We where walking for at least ten minuets, when we stopped at a large white building. Then it all hit me.

I looked to see Bakura grinning at me, his eyes filed with glee.

"Oh no we wont! We are not going after that stupid thing Hagrid told us about" I said glaring at him.

"And why not?" Bakura asked mockingly, not impressed by my powerful glare (which was probingly not very powerful at all).

"What if we get caught, then we can't go to school!" I said waving my arms up and down.

What Bakura then did surprised me: He hugged me! I first tensed when he hugged me but later he stared to stroke my back making me relax and wrap my arms around him.

"Relax we wont get caught, trust me" Bakura whispered huskily in my ear, while continuing to stroke my back. My head must have been as red as a tomato. "Did you forgot I am the King of Thieves?"

"No I won't help you"

"Come on Ryou it will be fun" He said while taking his lips to my ear. "Please?" He gave a little kiss on my ear. From that moment I melted in Bakura's arms.

"Okay… I will help…But only this time…"

"Thanks Hikari you're the best" He said while nuzzling in my neck.

I think we hugged for like ten minuets, and then he let go. He turned around to open the door. When the door didn't budge he used our Millennium Ring to open the door.

When he turned around, he grasped my hand leading us together inside….

To Be Continued

Well what do you think of the first chapter?

DCatlover: I think it sucked badly

Catlover: Well I don't like you anyway XP

**Note**: Bakura and Ryou aren't lovers in the first few chapters, they will later.

Ryou: I have to agree with DC. I mean I don't steal from people, I hate stealing.

Catlover: Hey Bakura why don't you silence Ryou up for me.

Bakura: I'll be glad to. takes Ryou with him to a closet

Well leave a review if you like, but flames will be used for my BBQ. Bye !


	2. The Robbery

**Summary:**

HP/YGO what happens when the Gringotts bank is being robbed by two white haired bishies (you know who) (Yaoi)

**A/N**: Catlover: Wow I can't believe I got reviews ;; Thank you

DCatlover: (_falls of chair_) You even got reviews for that sucky first chapter?

Catlover: ¬¬ Yes I did (_glare_)

DCatlover: (_glares back_)

Ryou: Will you two stop and get to the review responses?

DCatlover: (_grumbles_)

Catlover: Okay

**Review responses:**

**To Kikyou-sama:**

(Huggels) Yay you are my first reviewer ever! I luv you! (not that way of course)

(_gives you cookies_)

**To Amanda.p.:**

Don't worry here is the new chapter!

**To chibikuro rose-sama:**

I must say it's hard to think about the future chapters, but I will do my best to make it not a cliché fic

**Disclaimer**: Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I do not own,

And you do not sue. (it's an old one)

**Warning**: Yaoi later… and spoilers

/Ryou to Bakura/

\\Bakura to Ryou\\ (I know it was different first but didn't show you this way)

**P.O.V changes (if there are going to be…)**

Bakura: NOW ON WITH THE RA DANMED FIC!

"Bakura are you sure we should do this" I asked him for what must be the sixth time in ten minutes. I know it irritates him, but I'm just so nervous.

We where now inside the bank, and it was totally empty. The waves of Dark power where in the air, I could feel it. It had to be that thing Hagrid told us about, and it didn't make me feel less nervous.

"I m-mean it could b-be dangerous up there…" I said.

He sighed and griped my shoulders. "Ryou I told you earlier to trust me, I will protect you if someone or something will attack us.

"But Bakura, where not stealing from a normal bank!"

"Yea this is much more exciting" Bakura grinned at me .

"But-"

"Now don't worry your pretty little head Hikari, I got everything under control"

I sighed, there was no way to make Bakura change his mind. We walked further upstairs and came on the second floor. Dark. The whole place was dark. If the ring didn't help us leading us while shining its way true, I wouldn't even come here in the first place.

I was relieved that the ring gave us light, because I could see Bakura again. I had never seen Bakura move so graceful, and he seemed to disappear in the shadows around us.

"Aaahh… This reminds me of the old days when I was a thief" Bakura said dreamily.

"Bakura can I ask you a question?" I asked him, waking him up from his daydream.

"Yes what is it?"

"Don't you think it is strange that there aren't any traps in here?"

"Yes but you have to stay alert, this whole place could be a trap itself" Bakura said in a serious tone, but I could hear the excitement in his voice.

I was glad when we walked up the long stairs, I didn't mind the long way up. It was always better than to go in a small cart. I had seen them on the first day we where at Diagon Alley and in to the bank. The people who came out of it looked kinda green. The cart brought people to a total other side of the bank. There where the safes of all the wizards, while on this side of the building there where doors to keep treasures save, like Hagrid's.

We met a trio there at the bank to… A girl with brown hair who had lots of books under her arm and a badge that said…_Spew_? I won't ask further…

The second was a boy with red hair and old robes that looked a little big for him (maybe he was lending it from an older brother). He was moaning at the girl that he didn't want to go to the library.

The last boy had jet black hair and he whore big round glasses. He also had a strange scar on his forehead. The boy laughed at the two childish antics.

Hmm… I don't know but I have the strange feeling that we will meet them again, maybe at school or something.

"….HEY I was talking to you" Bakura snapped at me.

"Huh?" I answered dazed.

"I said look at that statue" I looked up to see a statue off a sphinx with the head of a woman.

"Doesn't it look like its looking at us"

When I looked back at the sphinx I saw it indeed look at us with round catlike eyes. I rubbed my eyes wearily, blaming it on the less of sleep. When I looked back at the sphinx its eyes where just made of stone.

"W-we must be imaging things, we didn't sleep so long"

"I don't need to sleep and I'm perfectly fit, I'm telling you that thing is looking at us"

I noticed now one thing: The sphinx was laying before the door that brought us to the west wing. I snuck a glance at Bakura and than back at the sphinx that had opened its eyes.

"You cannot pass here, unless you answer one of my riddles" The sphinx said.

I looked socked at the statue, which was now unmistakably looking at us with its scary eyes focused on us.

"Okay then tell us your riddle" Said Bakura.

"If you answer wrong I will attack you, if you say nothing you must walk away and if you answer correctly you may pass."

"Just tell us" Bakura said impatiently.

"Very well"

_**Dreaming of apples on a wall,**_

_**And I'm dreaming often my dear,**_

_**I dreamed that if I count them all,**_

_**How many would appear.**_

**(A/N: **I got this riddle from another fanfic and they said they had it from the Wizard Of Oz so don't sue)

Bakura and I looked at each other.

\\You are good at this, think of the answer!\\

/But I don't know either, what are we going to do now/

\\ I don't know lets just chose a number or something\\

/Okay/

"Uumm… eight?" Asked Bakura.

"That is incorrect, the answer is ten, and it's from the word often (of TEN)"

The sphinx made itself ready to attack. Its claws showing sharp nails jumping towards me, ready to attack.

I closed my eyes already waiting for the blow to come… But it never came. When I opened my eyes again all I could see where shadows.

"Whatever it was, its going to be part of the shadows forever" Said Bakura grinning at me.

"WHAT! Why didn't you do that earlier, I almost pied my pants in freight!"

"So what, I was curious about the riddle"

"That's no excuse"

Before I knew it I was pulled into another hug by none other then Bakura. "Hikari I told you earlier that I would protect you didn't I…" He said while nuzzling my hair and stroking my back in a comforting way.

"Mmm… yes you did" I said sleepily.

"Then trust me" He whispered in my ear.

"I will Bakura, I will…"

When Bakura let go, we started walking again with the Ring leading us to the west wing of the building.

Once we where there we had to stop again, this time before tree doors. "Well what door should we take?" I asked Bakura.

"The Ring points to the door on the left"

But when we opened the door we saw nothing but a… brick wall?

"O great how are we going to get through" I asked irritated

"I think it's an illusion to fool us" Bakura tried to put his hand at it but it got through the wall.

"Look I can put my hand through"

When we walked further we came to a small round hall with in the centre a table with some things on it.

This had to be it, because the dangles of the ring went limp again. When I snuck a closer look at the objects, I gasped. It where two golden statues of an Angel and a Demon holding each others hands and looking at each other.

Though the statues where beautiful, I could feel the dark powers come of it. Under the statues laid a thick book with hieroglyphs on it.

"Well let's get those tings and get the hell outta here" Said Bakura picking up the statue of the angel while giving the demon to me. (you could separate the two statues)

I took the thick book with me to, and we started to walk away from the table back to the 'brick wall'. I clutched the demon statue close to my chest and followed Bakura back to the stairs.

"So that went pretty well didn't it" asked Bakura grinning at me. "See I told you to trust me and everything is fine"

"I wonder what powers this things poses" I asked to myself.

"I will look in the manual later" Bakura said.

"He he… what a joke, a manual… Can't make it any easier" Bakura grinned.

I smiled at Bakura, he was so _cute_ when he grinned like that. He made me think of a happy child who had just gotten candy. I had the sudden urge to hug him and never let go of him.

I thought back at the time when I first noticed that I had a crush on Bakura. That was about two years ago. Now it wasn't a crush anymore, I was in (and sill are) love with him.

Bakura had soften up to, well to me at least, and it was all that counted to me. Sometimes he just came and gave me a hug for no reason at all. Then he would let go and leave me to do other things…

I always hoped the he would come up to me one day, and say 'I love you' so that we could be together. But I guess he only likes me as a REALLY GOOD friend instead of a VERY GOOD lover.

Whoever Bakura's lover would be, I would be happy for Bakura. I just want Bakura to be happy, even if it's not with me… Sure I would be VERY jealous at the boy/girl, but if it made Bakura happy I'd live trough the pain.

"HEY Ryou, would you please wake up and come back to planet earth"

"Huh?" I asked

"Where you daydreaming again?" Bakura asked me while we where almost at the stairs to the second floor.

"No…."

"Where were you thinking about Hikari" He purred, pretending not to hear my first answer.

"…….."

"Well…." He said coming close to me.

"That's a secret" I said blushing slightly pink.

"Oohh… is that so?" He whispered in my ear. My back was almost against his chest and I felt my face growing hot.

"Y-yes" I answered meekly.

**_CRASH_**

I was so shocked of the sound I knocked my head into Bakura's.

"Oowww… my head…" Moaned Bakura.

"What was THAT!" I asked Bakura, trying to forget the pain in my head. That was going to give a bruise in the morning…

"How the hell should I know!"

**_CRASH_**

I jumped, the sound was coming much closer now, and I had the feeling that was not a good thing.

**_CRASH BAM CRASH_**

When I and Bakura turned around, I gasped and Bakura turned visibly paler than he already was.

I could feel myself start to shake badly and I know Bakura did the same.

Before us was a LARGE dragon who was at least twice as big as Hagrid, with a fire red skin and sharp claws and big teeth.

The dragon came our way, destroying everything on its path. And then it saw us…

The beast ran our way, fire already forming at its mouth, ready to attack…

To Be Continued

Catlover: :D MUHAHAHAHA it's an evil cliffie.

DCatlover: I never thought you had it in you to be evil, I'm proud (_wipes mock tears_)

Catlover: Anyways I got the idea of the sphinx from 'The goblet of fire'…. Okay so I'm not so original… Don't sue! I have no money.

DCatlover: (_roles his eyes_)

Catlover: Anyways I'm tiered and I'm going to bed right now. (_goes to sleep_)

DCatlover: (_Goes to lay beside Catlover, and cuddles her to his chest_)

Catlover: (_asleep_)

DCatlover: (_asleep_)

Bakura: (_comes in and sees DC&C_) Ooohh… Blackmail! (_takes a picture_)

Ryou: Bakura that isn't very nice.

Bakura: So?

Ryou: They are our friends.

Bakura: Remember when DC stole your candy.

Ryou: You're right, go on.

Bakura: He he he…

Ryou: Leave a review and we might give you a copy…

REVIEW

V click the purple button!


	3. The Dragon

**Summary:**

HP/YGO what happens when the Gringotts bank is being robbed by two white haired bishies (you know who) (Yaoi)

**A/N**: Catlover: (_Dances the Happy-go-lucky dance_) Yay! I got so many reviews.

DCatlover: You know you look ridicules doing that dance.

Catlover: (_stops dancing) _I am just happy

DCatlover: Come one there just reviews.

Catlover: You don't know how much it makes me happy to come home from a hard day at school, and see my mailbox full with nice reviews. It brings a smile to my face.

DCatlover: Whatever.

Catlover: Okay, time for the review responses.

**Review responses:**

**To Asaake:**

Now just _RELAX _cus here's the new chapter. : )

**To Amanda.p.:**

(_Huggles the raven plushie_) Oh! Secrets. Please tell… pretty please? (_puppy dog eyes_)

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

You are a nice reviewer,

And I wuve you! X3

**To chibikuro rose-sama:**

Whoo! Cliffies ARE fun to write. I hope you update your stories soon, I checked your new story to (The Carnival).

**To LunaBakura-chan:**

(_blushes_) Eerm… he he … I'm sorry I don't know anything about wands. I made it short cus every cliché HP/YGO fic makes a long story out of the wand buying. I don't want to do cliché. I will see if I can make it fit in the story that they have brother wands.

**To Kikyou-sama:**

It's good that I have a spell-check on my computer, cus I would have A LOT more mistakes than I have now (_sweatdrops_). I don't know how many chapters there are going to be, maybe 10 or 15 chapters. Thanks for liking my fic.

**To Ryoko:**

(_huggles_) Bakura IS very convincing in this fic! And that's why this chapter is going to be in his P.O.V. . BTW I'm glad that there are more Seto x Ryou fan out there! (_gives you a Ryou plushie_)

**Disclaimer**: _looks at list_) I own a candy bar, a TV, an irritating yami (DC: Hey!), a computer, a poster of Orlando Bloom, and 3 cats. Nope I don't own YGO and Harry Potter.

**Warning**: Yaoi later, spoilers and Bakura's 'strange' thoughts X3.

/Ryou to Bakura/

\\Bakura to Ryou\\

Bakura: NOW ON WITH THE RA DANMED FIC!

**This chapter is in Bakura's P.O.V!**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(This begins with Bakura's earlier thoughts)

Aaah… today my day couldn't be better. I had send something to the Shadow Realm (the statue of the sphinx), stolen one of the most valuable things in the wizard world and am currently almost hugging MY Hikari. Mine, not yours.

He… it is cute to see my Hikari blushing like that. My warm, precious and lovely Hikari, so snugly and soft.

Eh he… back to the point.

"What were you thinking about Hikari" I asked.

"…….."

"Well…." I asked, standing closer to him.

"That's a secret" He said blushing his cute blush. (**A/N: Yes I know Baku's a little OOC)**

"Oohh… is that so?" I said pulling him almost to my chest. He he… I didn't know he could get this red.

"Y-yes" He said.

I smirked, this was an official infatuation to hug my Hikari. I like to hug him, it makes me feel powerful and warm inside.

**_CRASH_**

My Hikari was so shocked of that crash he knocked his head against mine.

"Oowww… my head…" I said. Danm he sure has a hard head. I'm going to feel this in the morning.

"What was THAT!" He said frightened.

"How the hell should I know!" I asked.

**_CRASH_**

The sound was coming much closer now, whatever it is it must be large. I have a very bad feeling about this.

**_CRASH BAM CRASH_**

Something was behind us, I could sense it. I always could feel it if danger was coming, maybe because I still had my thieving instincts from the old days.

When I and my Hikari turned around we saw a dragon coming our way. When the beast saw us, it was making itself ready to attack us.

Damn, Damn, Damn, this dragon was huge. I know this kind of dragon from the old times, the pharaoh had these dragons guarding the place where all his treasures lay.

I looked at my Hikari, who looked absolutely terrified.

I had to think quickly now, the dragon was forming a ball of fire at its mouth ready to attack Ryou or me.

/B-Bakura please tell me that you can send this thing to the Shadow Realm/ I heard my Hikari say to me over the mind link.

\\ I'm sorry Hikari, but this thing is-\\

"LOOK OUT!" I screamed, just quick enough to push my Hikari and myself away from burning to a crisp. I was now on top of my frightened Hikari, who clawed himself agenised me.

/Bakura please send that dragon to the Shadow Realm/ My Hikari said almost hugging me to death in fried.

\\ I can't\\

/WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU CAN'T/ My Hikari was going near hysterics.

\\ It's too big for the Shadow Realm to take away\\

/……./

The dragon was coming our way again, a new fireball forming at its mouth and spitting it our way.

I tried to shield my Hikari laying on top of him, taking the blow for him…

But the blow never came…

I looked up from my Hikari, to see a shield protecting us.

"Bakura did you do that shield?" I looked back at my Hikari, who looked bewildered at the shield that was protecting us.

"No I didn't"

"Bakura look!" Ryou gasped pointing at the two now floating statues of the angel and the demon.

The two statues where shinning brightly, and protecting us from the fire. I looked back at the dragon who was stomping its feet in rage.

The angel statue moved forward and made a beam at staff it had with him. It was funny to see the statue fighting the dragon, it looked like a golden Barbie with wings who had come to life (but was prettier than a Barbie).

Suddenly a bold came out of the staff and struck the dragon with lightning, burning his skin to crisp. The statue of the demon had a sword with him and stabbed the dragon in its heart.

(**A/N**: I'm not good at fighting scenes)

The dragon fell down on the ground, looking dead, and the statues hit the ground to returning to their normal state.

"Is the dragon dead?" Ryou asked me.

"I don't want to find out, let's go." I said taking the statue of the angel with me while my Hikari took the demon statue.

I grabbed my Hikari by his wrist and we started running from the last floor to the exit. I have had it with this place, I want to get out as soon as possible.

When we came through the exit outside it was morning already, the bank could open any minute. I was nervous and tugged harder on my Hikari's wrist. We had to go now before they would catch us. Somewhere I didn't mind where we would go.

We ran for like twenty minutes and came in a place called Knockturn Alley. Here it was cold and grey, the complete opposed of Diagon Alley.

The people who lived here looked kinda creepy to me… when I looked at my Hikari I saw him look nervously at some thing they sold by a store.

/Bakura can we _please_ go back to Diagon Alley, this place creeps me out/

\\ I don't know if it's safe yet\\

/Okay…/

We walked further ignoring salesmen, beggars and other things, until I suddenly heard my Hikari gasp.

"What is it" I asked.

"Bakura its 10:45" He said shocked.

"Yeah so?..."

"Our train to school leaves in 15 minutes!"

I looked shocked at my Hikari.

"SHIT!"

We ran as fast as we could back to Diagon Alley only to see that the whole place was filed with what looked like wizard guards and people of the press.

\\ SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!\\

"Bakura what are we going to do! The train leaves in 5 minutes!" My Hikari said in hysterics once again.

"We got to take our stuff to" I said quickly.

We ran back to the café to get our stuff and the kitten I brought for my Hikari. We leaved the place without saying our goodbyes and paying the bill. That Hagrid guy would pay it for us, he just didn't know it.

"Bakura lets just stop running, I have a feeling we already mist the train" My Hikari said looking tired.

We walked out of Diagon Alley to the outside of the café when we suddenly saw Hagrid talk to the innkeeper of the café. We quickly hided behind a wall.

"I'm telling you I looked everywhere but there is no sign of those two" Hagrid said worriedly to Tom.

When I looked at Hagrid I saw he was standing besides a giant motor where Malik would drool for.

\\ Hey Hikari if Hagrid goes away, we go as fast as we can to that motor\\

/But Bakura that's stealing/

\\ So what you just stole a precious statue\\

/……/

\\ Besides we can't go back now, we might get caught\\

/Okay I will go with you/

I couldn't help but smirk when he blushed, as I wrapped one arm around him, pulling him close.

\\ Thanks Hikari\\ I said while nuzzling his hair softly. Mmm… warm Hikari… mine.

When Hagrid and Tom leaved we took our chance and packed our stuff onto the giant motor. Ryou was holding the fluffy white kitten in his hands.

"Bakura can I ask you a question?" My Hikari asked.

"Go ahead"

"How are we going to drive this thing if we don't have the keys from this motor?" He asked.

"Watch and learn Ryou, as we will make this thing drive with only a paperclip" I said grinning wile holding a paperclip.

I stuck the paperclip in the keyhole and climbed on the motor, helping my Hikari up to. Surprisingly the motor started.

"Now Hikari hold on to me tight, cus we are going to have some fun" I grinned while he put his arm around me, blush evident on his face. He he… my warm snugly Hikari, how I would love to kiss him right now… okay back to the point.

When I started the motor a second time, the motor instead of going forwards got up in the sky. The motor was flying!

We started to fly up to the station, while people started gasping when they saw the flying motor.

When we flew trough the sky we saw a train right below us.

/Bakura do you think this is the train we have to follow/ My Hikari asked while gripping to my back and holding the kitten the same time. The statues we had stolen where safely in our pockets.

\\ I'm sure this is the train we need to follow\\ I said.

Mmm… everything was fine… my Hikari is happy with me going to school with him, my Hikari is hugging me, we had stolen a precious item from the wizard world and we where flying on a giant motor to school.

Yes everything is okay…

\\ Watch out Hogwarts, Bakura the master thief is coming your way…\\

/HEY/

\\ And his sidekick/Hikari\\

/That's better/

To Be Continued…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Catlover: Uuhg… I hate my lack of originality…

DCatlover: Me too…

Catlover: This is the first time I have a writers block, and I already hate it (_slaps herself_)

Catlover: Xx

DCatlover: Uuh… has someone seen the first aid kid…

Catlover: Xx

_**Somewhere else…**_

Bakura: Sooo…. Because you all gave reviews to this crappy story…-

Ryou: (_glares at Bakura_) Don't criticize it.

Bakura: - we like to give you the photos we promised to you.

Bakura & Ryou: (_Gives photos to everyone who reviewed_)

REVIEW

_Come on don't be shy, click the purple button!_

_You know you want to…………_


	4. On to Hogwarts we go!

**Summary:**

HP/YGO what happens when the Gringotts bank is being robbed by two white haired bishies (you know who) (Yaoi)

**A/N**: Catlover: Hello everybody, its me ze Catlovur!

DCatlover: (_is packing his stuff_) And me.

Catlover: I wanted to make a quick chapter of this fic, before I go to a two week vacation to France.

DCatlover: You let your reviewers wait long though…

Catlover: And I'm sorry for that, but I got a great writers block (and still have actually), and I had so much things to do.

DCatlover: So this chapter won't be very long…?

Catlover: No probably not. I am very slow at typing. And I made other stories to satisfy my reviewers. (like 'Spend a Lifetime' and 'Insanity Dayz' go read is you want to)

DCatlover: Whatever, time for the review responses.

**Review responses:**

**To Asaake:**

See! I updated, I hope you like :D

**To Amanda.p.:**

MUHAHAHAHA NO ONE CAN RESIST THE EYES! #chough# at least the sign works, so don't be shy and review! X 3

**To chibikuro rose-sama:**

Yes! I like your idea, I think I'm gonna use it. Thanks for the tip. I'll use it in the next chapter, but not this one. O yea… And OOCness ROCKS!

**To Kikyou-sama:**

(_Hugs_) Thanks for liking my fic, your review is very much appreciated.

**To LunaBakura-chan or Rinoa-chan the vampire-witch? (did you chance your pen name?):**

Hehe… Hugs are fun, but I don't think there will be much hugging in this chapter. Maybe in later chapters…

**Disclaimer**: Yes I own Yu-Gi-Oh and Harry Potter, that's why I'm writing fan fiction. (note the sarcasm) ¬ ¬;;;

**Warning**: Yaoi later, spoilers and maybe the rating will go up…

/Ryou to Bakura/

\\Bakura to Ryou\\

…**P.O.V change… (This chapter begins in Ryou's P.O.V)**

Bakura: NOW ON WITH THE RA DANMED FIC!

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Flying. That's what we are doing now. Souring in the air like a bird… I always dreamed of flying, but then for real. Of course I had flown before… but that was with a plane to go to my dad in Egypt. This was different…

But the best thing about this was that I was flying with my love. Bakura was still driving the motorbike while I was still hugging Bakura…well sort of hugging, but can I at least hope for something more…

I felt sleepy. As you all know I didn't get much sleep, because of Bakura, and the whole robbery of the bank. So I laid my head on Bakura's back, and looked down, at the ground.

The train we were following was still under us, so everything was okay…

The kitten I held in my arms had fallen asleep…I'm so glad Bakura gave it to me…maybe he does care for me, as a lover or a friend… I hope it's the last one…

Bakura's back was warm and soft. I felt my eyes getting heavy with sleep, and closed my eyes…

_**-Ryou's Dream-**_

"_I love you, my beautiful hikari" the 'dream Bakura' said while hugging me._

_I had this dream before. I always liked this dream, but when I would wake up only to find out it was only a dream, it always made me sad._

"_I love you too Bakura" I would always say._

_The 'dream Bakura' held me close, giving me light kisses all over my face… going lower to my neck to nip at my collarbone…_

_I would always return the hug, kissing Bakura back… melting at his warm touch and gentleness…_

_The real Bakura I know is actually the same like my 'dream Bakura', kind, gentle and caring… well for me that is. To people who where like Yugi, my friends or Yami he was still an ass. _

_The only differences between the two were…_

…_One loved me…_

_**-End Ryou's Dream-**_

…**Arthur's P.O.V…**

Bakura sighed, they where flying for hours, above all landscapes and small villages, and it was getting boring. With his hikari fast asleep, there was no one to talk to. But then again his hikari needed his sleep, something the hikari didn't get tonight.

Bakura himself didn't need to sleep, for he was still a sort of spirit.

Bakura felt almost guilty for taking his hikari with him to the bank. He had put his light in a lot of danger, and if the two statues didn't help, then who knows what could have happen. They could have been dragon meat by now… well Ryou would since he couldn't die… oh wait he would die because, if Ryou died, he go with him.

"Bakura…" Ryou mumbled in his sleep.

Said man smiled, as he let one arm go of the steering to stroke the arms that had encircled him in a comfortable hug. When he looked backwards he saw his hikari still sleeping, gentle and beautiful green eyes closed.

(**A/N: **Bakura has violet eyes, and Ryou has green eyes.)

When Bakura looked back at the train he could just see it disappear in a mountain tunnel, which was so big the train could fit in it.

Bakura was only surprised to see no train coming out of the mountain tunnel. What had happened? Had there been an accident?

Bakura turned around to gently shake Ryou awake.

"Ryou… Ryou wake up" Bakura said gently.

"Mmmm… creampuffs with pudding and Bakura…" Ryou mumbled, sleepy nuzzling into Bakura's back.

"Uumm…" Bakura sweat dropped.

Ryou smiled cheekily in his sleep, while hugging Bakura tighter around his middle, nuzzling some more.

"Ryou… wake up _now_…" Bakura began softly "…before I lose my patience"

Ryou woke up, looking at Bakura sleepily. "What is it?"

"Ryou the train disappeared, into a mountain tunnel and didn't come back." Bakura said looking at the mountain.

"You know, I would have called you crazy if we weren't in a wizard world" Ryou said looking for the train too.

(**Note**: since you readers wouldn't understand, I red in the first Harry Potter book (I think), that the train would go invisible so the 'muggels' couldn't see the train, at least I think I red it…. And even if it isn't so, it now is. Just for the plot…)

"Maybe the Ring can sense the train?" Ryou asked.

"Good idea" Bakura said, looking at the Ring. The Ring began to glow, and its pointers pointed to the North.

"Hey, that's why I am your sidekick" Ryou said grinning, hugging Bakura once more.

They followed the signs the Ring showed them, coming closer to their destination…

(**A/N: **Catlover: Hey this would be a good time to stop this chapter….

Readers: NO!

DCatlover: You can't stop it now, it's too short! Get back to work you!

Catlover: Yes yami… O.O)

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Scene Change…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Meanwhile Hagrid had trouble… much trouble…not only he had lost the two teens he had to take care of, the bank was robbed, and his motorbike was nowhere to be seen…

Right now it was his turn to tell his master… Dumbledore…

Yes, you could say Hagrid's day sucked… at first he woke up late, then fond his two guests missing, than this whole bank robbery, and than fond his motor missing…

The bank robbery was the worst part of all… when he came there and asked a goblin what had been stolen, he fond out that the two statues of Malakuma where stolen…(1) that would only mean one thing… he had told someone about its hiding place…

How could it be possible…? There where a sphinx and a dragon guarding it… okay they could have escaped sphinx, but not the dragon… it was a Horn Tail (?) and it could burn them to a crisp at any second.

There was much chaos at the bank, the press was everywhere and goblins were running all over the place. They where looking for the missing sphinx, helping early costumers and cleaning up the crisps of the burned dragon.

Then when Hagrid fond out that he probably wouldn't make it to the train to Hogwarts, he and Tom went to pick up his motorbike, and then got back to take his stuff , only to find his motorbike gone. With the motorbike missing, Hagrid ran back to the train just to make it in time for the train would leave.

It wasn't surprising that Hagrid's mood that day wasn't a happy one…he only prayed that those two kids where already on the train…. Worried he began to squeeze himself through the train, to look if he could find his two guests.

Surly Hagrid didn't know what was so special with the two kids, they looked like normal muggle teens to him, and they didn't even understand a thing of wizard powers. He had lost them for now, but now he had better things to do than looking for two kids.

What didn't improve his mood ether was that he was being scowled by other teachers, for looking so grumpy. It scarred the hell out of the first years, who where looking at him like they had seen a ghost…hehehe… they would see one later though…

Right now standing before Dumbledore's office. He sighed, looking at the paintings that where definitely mocking him.

_**Knock, knock, knock**_

…silence…

"Come in" he heard the calm voice say…

Dumbledore looked concerned, he already heard the news of the robbery of the Gringotts bank, but he had a feeling much more happened.

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes had disappeared and was replaced with worry as Hagrid began to tell his story to him.

Dumbledore couldn't help but be a little angry at Hagrid, this wasn't the first time Hagrid told secrets, because he was too drunk to care. Or the time that Hagrid had a dragon egg in his house… when Hagrid thought he didn't knew…

"Hagrid I want you to find those two teens" Dumbledore began. "we will discus what we do with the robbery later"

"Dumbledore, can I ask you a question?" Hagrid asked.

"Why yes, ask me" Dumbledore said.

"Why are these kids so important to you, they look like two muggle teens to me"

"They both have very special powers, the powers are ancient, and I want to learn more of there special abilities" Dumbledore said.

"Now I understand, I'll look right after them" Hagrid said.

"You don't have to do that now Hagrid, it's already late, and I want you to be at the ceremony tonight" Dumbledore began. "And after hearing your story, you must be very tiered after all what happened"

"Thank you for your kindness master Dumbledore"

Later that night the ceremony had begun, and the first years had been placed an their respective houses. Dumbledore gave his usual speech and the hat had sung a song. Everybody began to eat, bla bla bla etcetera, etcetera…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

the next morning…

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The next morning all of the students began to sit down their tables, eating, talking about the robbery of the Gringotts bank, and reading their newspapers.

It said:

_**ROBBERY IN THE GRINGOTTS BANK**_

_Last night the Gringotts bank_ _was being robbed_

_by two thieves. The thieves had stolen two important_

_thing. What the most surprising was is that the thieves_

_have survived a sphinx and a Horn Tail dragon._

_The goblins are still looking for the sphinx who_

_Mysteriously had disappeared from its spot._

_The dragon itself was somehow burned to a crisp._

_Gobblins are still looking for answers for that._

_They suspect that followers from You-know-who_

_were the thieves, but nobody is sure._

On a picture below the text you could see goblins running around, trying to make everything okay…

Meanwhile Hagrid was reading something different:

_**FLING MOTORBIKE CAUSES CHAOS**_

_Yesterday morning a lot of muggles saw a flying _

_Motorbike at the train station. This causes the _

_Ministry of Magic a lot of trouble._

_Over a thousand muggles have seen the motorbike._

_On the motor bike two white haired teens._

This picture let you see our two favourite white haired bishies. Ryou hugging Bakura while holding a kitten. And Bakura driving the motorbike with ease…

Hagrid read the newspaper again. He couldn't believe it. The two teens –what where their names again, oh yea Ryou and Bakura- had left without him…

God knows where they are now…?

That answer was soon to be answered…

_**CRASH!**_

A giant motorbike broke trough the window, and landed almost on a group of Hufelfuff students, glass falling into their food…

The motorbike screeched to a stop, and made holes in the floor…

On the motorbike where two teens, one with beautiful green eyes, and soft spiky hair. The other had the same kind of hair, but had harsh violet eyes.

The one with violet eyes jumped of the motor first, the other later while holding a white haired kitten to his chest protecting it.

Bakura smirked when he saw all the surprised faces. 'What a fools they are' he thought.

"Good morning everyone, don't mind us go back to eat…" Bakura said grinning, looking pleased with the scarred and shocked faces of the students.

This was going to be fun…

To Be Continued…

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

DCatlover: HEHEHEHEE! It's an _Evil_ cliffie…

Catlover: Too bad you have to wait two weeks or more for an update…

DCatlover: That sucks.

Catlover: But don't worry, as soon as I'm back, I'll update as soon as possible.

DCatlover: In other words never…

Catlover: HEY!

DCatlover: By the way, this was a long chapter after all.

Catlover: Yea I know…the Ryou x Bakura parts just seem to write themselves…

DCatlover: Well everyone, we wish you a nice vacation…

Catlover: Till over a view weeks…

DCatlover & Catlover: (_waves_) BYE!

REVIEW

_Come on don't be shy, click the purple button!_

_You know you want to…………_


	5. The Hat

**Summary:**

HP/YGO what happens when the Gringotts bank is being robbed by two white haired bishies (you know who) (Yaoi)

**A/N**: Catlover: (_is tan_) I'M BACK! WHEE X33

DCatlover: (_Hugs C from behind_) And me (_wink_)

Catlover: (_Blushes_) Okay, lets check the reviews…

DCatlover: Whatever.

Catlover: (_checks her mailbox_) Hmmm… let's see… (O.O) HOLY CRISES! I got eight reviews! (_Knocks her head against DC's in shock_)

DCatlover & Catlover: …Owwwwe…

Catlover: (_rubs her head_) Okay, time to respond them…

**Review responses:**

**To Amanda.p.:**

Catlover: MUHAHAHA no one can beat the puppy eyes! I am evil, Yay:D

DCatlover: No your not.

Catlover: O shut up ¬ ¬

**To chibikuro rose-sama:**

(_Grins evilly_) This chapter will have the hat idea in it, its time for hat torture time…

Don't worry I will make the best of it…

**To Kikyou-sama:**

I'm flattered, no one ever called me creative. Here is the new chapter, Enjoy : )

**To LunaBakura-chan:**

A-HA! So that's your secret, having two accounts…sneaky : )…. I don't mind when you ramble in your review, in fact I like it. Makes it more fun to respond. Sometimes I get reviews that only say "I like it, keep updating" and I usually don't know how to respond them… O yea… they did hug the last chapter… XD

**To Ryou VeRua:**

Glad you liked the window-crashing scene, to tell you the truth I came up with the idea, the last minute. I had planned first that they would just walk in, but that would be boring.

**To dlb:**

Look I updated : )

**To sarah-sama:**

I'm happy you like the story, here's the new chapter. :

**To love it:**

(Hugs) I like, that you love my story X3

**Disclaimer**: Yes I own Yu-Gi-Oh and Harry Potter, that's why I'm writing fan fiction. (Note the sarcasm) ¬ ¬;;;

**Warning**: Yaoi later, spoilers and maybe the rating will go up…

**Note**: Last chapter I forgot to tell what Malakuma means, Malak means angel in Egypt (if I'm not mistaking), and akuma means demon in Japanese. I know it has nothing to do with each other, but it sounded funny…

/Ryou to Bakura/

\\Bakura to Ryou\\

-_Blah_- is the hat speaking in someone's mind.

Bakura: NOW ON WITH THE RA DANMED FIC!

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

"_Good morning everyone, don't mind us, go back to eat…" Bakura said grinning, looking pleased with the scarred and shocked faces of the students._

_This was going to be fun…_

"YOU TWO?" Hagrid yelled shocked, while Bakura smirk got even wider.

"Hello Hagrid" Bakura said calmly. "How are you doing today"

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET MY MOTORBIKE" _huff _ "I HAD LOCKED IT UP?" Hagrid was getting pissed.

"Well, it seems to me you that you lock _isn't _very strong… Hmmm… or should I say _wasn't_" Bakura's red-violet gleamed with sadistic pleasure, at Hagrid's angry face.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Hagrid stood up so quickly that the table under him nearly felled to its side.

"Hey it wasn't our fault, you had drunk too much that night, or couldn't wake up in the morning, you big bag of bones" Bakura said.

"_WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!_"

"Besides…you wanted us to go to school right…and since you wouldn't wake up, we helped ourselves…" Bakura said evilly. "…Just like that time we had to buy our school stuff _alone_, while you had a hangover"

"Hagrid…!" Dumbledore gasped.

But Hagrid didn't listen anymore. Anything you could on his face, under his beard, was red. The students and even some teachers, were looking frightened, as the big man as he walked to our white haired duo.

Bakura looked boldly as Hagrid walked to them. He couldn't help but smirk evilly at Hagrid's face. Suddenly he heard a soft whimper next to him, Ryou was looking very scared. Bakura stood in front of him protecting Ryou from anything that could happen.

Hagrid looked ready to attack them. Bakura could push Ryou and himself just in time Hagrid's punch came.

"STUPEFY!"

Hagrid was hit by the spell and fell on the ground. Unconscious. If Bakura and Ryou hadn't moved out of the way, they would have been squished under the giant.

(**A/N**: Catlover: Don't get me wrong, I like Hagrid but it would be cool if he lost it.

DCatlover: And they say I'm cynical…)

Ryou huddled over to Bakura in fright. He kept his face hidden in Bakura's chest, and his arms tightly around him. Shivering. Bakura noticed this and rubbed his Hikari's back comfortingly.

They looked over at some teachers that walked over to Hagrid and took him to Madame Pomfrey to recover.

Dumbledore walked over them with his wand still in his hands. No doubt that he was the one who had taken Hagrid down.

"Good morning gentlemen, welcome to Hogwarts" Dumbledore said, the twinkle never leaving his eyes.

"Uh…um…" Bakura was surprised at the old mans calmness, he had thought they where going to be yelled at, or kicked out of school.

"Forget what just happened, and lets make a new start" Dumbledore began calmly. "My name is Dumbledore, and I'm the headmaster of this school, and you are Ryou and Bakura I presume"

"Yes, we are" Ryou said, being calm again and for the first time speaking since they crashed through the window.

"Well, now that we know each other lets put you in one of the four houses" Dumbledore pointed at the houses and explained the meaning of it.

Meanwhile professor McGonagall already had taken the hat and a stool with her, so that they could begin to classify our white haired duo.

Every one of the houses hoped that they wouldn't have Bakura in it, the white head looked psychotic enough to be in a madhouse. Ryou on the other hand looked peaceful and rather innocent. The complete opposites of each other.

Ryou began to sit on the wooden stool, and put the hat on his head.

"-_Hello there-_" Ryou stiffened, what was talking to him? Was it the hat? "-_Of course, I'm the hat _-"

Ryou felt something look in his mind. "-_Mmm… perverted little thing aren't you, and having two minds…that's rather odd._-" The pale boy blushed, how did the hat know that? (Cough naïf cough)

"-_Hmm… lets see, a kind heart, you have some courage in you, and care deeply for your loved ones. I think I am going to put you in…_-"

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

The Gryffindor students clapped and shouted as Ryou began to walk at the table, sitting on one of the empty seats. He hoped that Bakura would be in this house too…

(**A/N:** Catlover: I don't want to do cliché, but I personally think Gryffindor is the best house for Ryou, because I don't know anything about Ravenclaw, Hufflepuf is where the not so smart kids go, and Ryou doesn't fit in Slytherin.)

Now it was Bakura's turn to sit on the stool, and put on the old ragged hat. 'This is sooo stupid' Bakura thought, as he had trouble to put the hat on top of his big white mane of hair.

"-_Aahh, and here is the other half of the soul_-"

'What the fuck? Who the hell are you?' Bakura asked. "- _I'm the hat_-" the hat replied as he began to look in Bakura's mind.

"-_Mmmm, now lets see…your mean, sadistic, evil, and the only one you care about is your other half..._-"The hat began.

'I don't care what you do as long as you put me in the same house as my hikari' Bakura said to the hat, sounding awfully threatening.

"-_Well its my job to put you in the house you belong to, and that's Slytherin..._-"

'I don't care'

"-_Nor do I_-"

"SLYTH—Mmph!" Bakura had put a hand at where he thought the hats mouth would be, and clamped it shut.

The students and Dumbledore looked at the hat, did it wanted to say Slytherin?

'Okay _Hat_, if you don't want to be ripped up in a thousand shreds, I suggest you put me in the _same_ house as my Hikari…OR ELSE!'

The hat seemed to gulp, and he didn't need to be told twice…

"G-Gryf-findor…" The hat mumbled softly but loud enough to hear, for the students and the old headmaster.

'Good hat' Bakura got off the stool, and walked over the Gryffindor table to sit in the empty seat next to _his_ hikari. His and his alone. Their plates where filled with food and they began to eat. Anyone would be hungry after eating nothing for a whole day.

(**A/N:** Catlover: all credits go to chibikuro rose-sama, the hat idea was her idea, not mine :D)

The Gryffindor students didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Great the psychopath was in there house, Yippee a yay…. Ryou was on the other hand very much relived and happy. How could he ever live without his yami? Sure his yami was sometimes as annoying as hell, but he fond out he couldn't miss Bakura for a day. The times where so lonely when Bakura was send to the Shadow Realm.

When Dumbledore got everyone's attention again he said "Ryou and Bakura have missed a few years, but with the help of some teachers and students I'm sure they will make it…. Now with much further ado, you can go back to eat. Class begins soon."

When they where done with breakfast, Ryou and Bakura went with professor McGonagall to the dorm rooms. Professor McGonagall gave them there schedules and let then grab there stuff.

Ryou and Bakura had a bedroom for themselves since they where unexpected guests. When Hagrid came back with no white haired teens they thought they wouldn't come to Hogwarts. When Ryou and Bakura left the bedroom they hadn't noticed there was only one bed…

Since the first lesson they had was Care of Magical Creatures which didn't go on because Hagrid was probably still unconscious, professor McGonagall showed them the way trough the castle and told them the password of the dorm rooms (which was named 'butterbeer')

When that was over, our white haired bishies, went to their next lesson.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Scene change…

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Hagrid was already awake when Dumbledore came in to the room.

"How are you doing Hagrid" Dumbledore asked concerned.

"I'm fine" Was Hagrid's gruff reply.

"I'm glad you are okay, I didn't use a spell to strong"

"Um…master Dumbledore…" Hagrid asked slowly. "What is it Hagrid?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry, what the kid said was the truth, and I didn't know why I was so angry at him" Hagrid paused. "I think I was angry at myself, and since the whole bank robbery I've been very stressed and-"

Dumbledore silenced him.

"Its okay Hagrid, I understand" Dumbledore put his hand comfortingly on Hagrid's shoulder.

There was a long silence, and both seemed to be lost in thought.

"Hagrid? Can I ask you to do me a favour?" Dumbledore asked, the same twinkle in his eyes, behind the half moon glasses.

"Sure what can I do for you master Dumbledore?"

"I want you to help the Ministry of Magic, find the thieves who stole the two statues of Malakuma" Dumbledore said.

"WHAT?" Hagrid said shocked. "But who will take over my lessons and watch my dog"

"Don't worry Hagrid, we have a replacement teacher, and professor Sprout will watch your dog" Dumbledore said calmly.

(**A/N: **Catlover: You know the replacement teacher for Care of Magical Creatures in one of the Harry Potter books, some elderly woman? If someone knows her name please tell me")

"Okay I will go and help them, it would be an honour" Hagrid bowed lightly.

"Then I suggest you go and pack your stuff, your leaving tomorrow morning" Dumbledore said.

"Okay master Dumbledore"

"Oh and Hagrid…" Dumbledore began.

"Yes master Dumbledore" Hagrid said nervously.

"Don't fail" The old man said sternly.

"Yes… master Dumbledore…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

With Ryou and Bakura…

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ryou sighed, he was so very tired. He was already tired when they first arrived, but after that doing lessons, made it even worse.

That he was tired didn't mean his day wasn't fun.

There first lesson had been two hours of Defence against Dark arts, then Herbology, Divination and last History of Magic.

Defence against Dark arts was cool, the professor who was teaching them was Lumpin. He learned them how to block attacks.

The Herbology lesson was nice too, at least that was his opinion. Bakura only kept complaining about how girly he looked, working in a garden.

Divination class was horrible, not only was he almost dieing from the lack of air, the professor didn't know anything about Divination at all. Also she freaked him out by saying he was cute. It took him forever to calm Bakura down…

History of Magic was the most boring class of all. Soon as he was relaxed that the teacher was a _ghost_, he almost fell asleep.

Right now he and Bakura went to the bedroom they shared, only to notice the fact that there was only one bed.

"B-Bakura there is only one bed" Ryou sputtered.

"So what?" Bakura smirked. "We can sleep in the same bed"

The thought made Ryou blush, him and Bakura…in one bed!

"O-okay… um…Bakura can you turn around, I need to undress myself" Ryou said shyly looking at Bakura.

"Oh Hikari you are such a girl" Bakura said.

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am _not_"

"Are _too_"

"Am NOT"

"Are NOT"

"Yes I AM!" Ryou said angrily.

"Okay hikari I give up, you are a girl" Bakura smirked.

"You jerk" Ryou pouted sticking out his tongue.

"Hey! Only stick out your tongue if you're planning to use it" Bakura said, moving his face closer towards Ryou's.

Ryou quickly turned around to hide his blush from Bakura, and put on his pyjamas. Bakura put on his pyjama's too. And after a while they both lay in the bed.

After five minutes Ryou fell fast asleep, gently snoring. Bakura smiled, taking his hikari gently in his arms. The pale youth instantly began nuzzling his chest, giving a soft sigh of pleasure.

Bakura gave Ryou a small kiss on the youths lips, and said "Good night, my cute hikari"

"Good night, my hot yami…"

And so both fell asleep, under the moonlight that shined out of the window…

To Be Continued…

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Catlover: LOL that was so fun to write. :

DCatlover: It took you long enough…

Catlover: Yea I know, I am lazy and my concentration span is very short… UU

DCatlover: Agreed.

Catlover: BTW I made a new story named 'Bonds that Bind us' go read if you want…

DCatlover: If you want to know what's it about then read the profile.

Catlover: Okay time to relax…

DCatlover: Chough lazy Chough…

Catlover: do you have the flu?

DCatlover: No.

Catlover: Whatever…

REVIEW

_Come on don't be shy, click the purple button!_

_You know you want to…………_


	6. A Sleepy Intermission

**Summary:**

HP/YGO what happens when the Gringotts bank is being robbed by two white haired bishies (you know who) (Yaoi)

**A/N**: Catlover: Hello everybody :3 it's me again.

DCatlover: And me.

Catlover: (_Looks at review box_) Hmm… this is odd… I got five reviews for 'The Nearness of You' which I spent no time on at all, and no reviews for the sequel of 'Insanity Dayz' which I had spent two or three days on. I thought the readers especially liked that story cus it had so much hits, and some nice reviews… oh well…

DCatlover: Maybe later…

Catlover: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I had to go to school again, made a sequel and an oneshot ('Day of Insanity' and 'The Nearness of You') and I still have an idea for a next oneshot…

DCatlover: And you have writers block…

Catlover: Yea… that too… U.U

**Review responses:**

**To Sam:**

I thing all my stories are unique, cus my writing style is different than others… I'm glad you like it X3 Enjoy the new chapter ;3

**To LunaBakura-chan:**

Ahh… (_Hugs you_) Thanks! You are a lifesaver… I don't know all those English names the teachers have, because all my Harry Potter books are translated to Dutch… like Slytherin is called Zwadderich, Hogwarts is called Zweinstein and Dumbledore is called Perkamentus etcetera etcetera… Oh and by the way… I'm sorry I didn't notice you're updates before, I didn't have time to read _anything, _I was too busy with writing stories…

**To Amanda.p.:**

You don't have to wait any longer! XD Cus here is the new chapter… And you're right about 'The Nearness of You'. I didn't like it so much myself, its not one of my best works…Sometimes criticism is good for me… but not always… I'm glad you're being honest : D

Catlover: Yay I got talent (_Is happy_) ;3

**To Kikyou-sama:**

I'm glad you like my writing style. I notice that it's different than the other writers somehow…Hmm…maybe it's because I'm Dutch…(_ponders_)

Here's the new chappie XD n.n

**To Ryou VeRua:**

(Rubs head) Actually I'm not a fast updater, sometimes I'm quick and sometimes I'm slow…(usually the second) I'm glad you liked the hat scene.

**To Ryoko:**

Ahh Yes! I meant the Hungarian horntail, with '_the dragon_'… stupid mistake of me…

Catlover: Yay Bakura is mine! (_Hugs Bakura_)

Ryou: Grrrr… (_Looks REALY pissed off_)

Catlover: Err… I mean… Bakura is property of Ryou (_gives Bakura back to Ryou_)

Ryou: Yay n.n (hugs Bakura)

Bakura: (thinking) Why do I feel like a rag doll… ¬ ¬;;;

**Disclaimer**: Yes I own Yu-Gi-Oh and Harry Potter, that's why I'm writing fan fiction. (Note the sarcasm) ¬ ¬;;;

**Warning**: Yaoi later, spoilers and maybe the rating will go up…

/Ryou to Bakura/

\\Bakura to Ryou\\

Bakura: NOW ON WITH THE RA DANMED FIC!

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

_After five minutes Ryou fell fast asleep, gently snoring. Bakura smiled, taking his hikari gently in his arms. The pale youth instantly began nuzzling his chest, giving a soft sigh of pleasure._

_Bakura gave Ryou a small kiss on the youths lips, and said "Good night, my cute hikari"_

"_Good night, my hot yami…" Ryou answered in his sleep._

_And so both fell asleep, under the moonlight that shined out of the window…_

/\/\/\/\/\

Hermione Granger sighed as she walked up the stairs of the boy's dorm room. This wasn't the first time she had to do the dirty work for others. She would normally do others homework, or make notes for her friends.

But this was different…

She shivered as she thought about the thing she had to do now, only because her two friends where too scared to come with her… or at least unable.

…_**Flashback…**_

_The three of them had just woken up and where just on their way to The great Hall when_ _professor McGonagall_ _had come up to them to ask them something._

"_Boys, can you do me a favour?" She asked sternly._

_And with them, being the nice and good kids they where, they (of course) accepted, or at least Ron did for them._

"_Of course we will help you" Ron said happily, being the only one of the three that was a morning person. He wasn't bothered by the fact that it was still in the early morning. Harry and Hermione on the other hand weren't morning persons._

_Harry had looked like he had fallen out of his bed…well…maybe he did… His jet black hair was more messy than normal and he looked rather brain-dead. His glasses where almost on the brink of falling down his nose, and his green emerald eyes stood sleepily fixed on the wall…_

(**A/N**: Calover: (_Hugs a Harry Potter plushie_) Aaawww… Just imagine him like that, it's so cute)

_Hermione didn't look well either, her hair was like a big mob of brown fluff on the top of her head, and she looked rather grumpy._

"_Boys" professor McGonagall began as she straitened out Harry's robes, who still looked dozed at the wall. "I want you to wake up the new students. It would be a pity if they missed their breakfast"_

"_Uuurr…Okay professor McGonagall, we'll do that" Ron said a little less happy than before._

_Of course Ron had heard about the gossip around the new students, they said that the more evil looking one of the two look-alikes was crazy and psychotic._

_Ron shivered. He had met enough psychotic things for a whole lifetime, thank you very much…_

_Professor McGonagall, who was seemingly satisfied with the answer, had left again to the teachers table to sit next to Dumbledore._

_Ron turned around quickly to face his sleepy friends, who where still looking grumpy, or looking at the wall. He started to panic._

"_Guys, you got to help me, I'm most certainly NOT going to wake that psycho and his look-alike" He said desperately to his friends._

"_Well I'm not going too either" Hermione said sternly._

"_Please you two got to help me" Ron said begging._

"_Ooohh No! You where the one who said you where going to do it, so you ARE going to. Don't you think so too Harry?"_

"……" _Harry said nothing as he kept starring sleepily at the wall…with a cheeky grin on his pale face._

_Yes… Harry's mind was still on stand-by…_

"…_Never mind…" Hermione sighed._

"_OH PLEASE Herm, I'll buy you some chocolate…" Ron looked pleadingly at Hermione._

"_No."_

"_PLEASE!" _

"_Alright fine, but it better be a BIG box with chocolate" Hermione said sighing softly, and feeling irritated._

"_THANK YOU" Ron said happily as he hugged her tightly. Hermione blushed, it felt nice when Ron hugged her…_

_Ron let her go, turned around to grab Harry's arm and ran with his still dazed friend to the Great Hall to eat breakfast._

_Hermione sighed as she lost the boys in the sleepy crowd of students._

'_GOD, Why do I have a weakness for Ron…'_

…_**End Flashback…**_

Hermione toughed back to the time Ron hugged her. It managed to bring a smile to her lips, even if the rest of her morning was bad…

She walked up further to the boy's dorm room, to the room where the new students slept together. It was unbelievable that Dumbledore had given the boys a room for their own. She had read in '_Hogwarts History_' no one ever had a room for themselves.

When she stood in front of the door to the new student's room, she began to knock on the door, hoping to get an answer.

**_Knock, Knock, Knock_ **

When she heard no answer, she decided to come inside…

What she saw shocked her, the students, Ryou and Bakura where their names, where sleeping together in one bed!

The smaller one of the two, Ryou, lay with his face nuzzled in Bakura's neck, while Bakura was nuzzling Ryou's soft white hair, softly inhaling its soft sent.

"Oh…My…God…" Hermione began softly.

She stood still for a moment looking back at the two students…

"Oh my God! YAOI! THAT IS _SOOO _CUTE" She squealed happily not noticing she woke the two students up…

"Ooooohhh… I'm _so_ going to tell this to Lavender, Angelina, Josie and Parvati" She said happily as she left the room quickly, to tell the news.

Meanwhile Ryou and Bakura had woken up…

"Hikari, what the hell was _THAT_" Bakura mumbled sleepily as Ryou began to sit up.

"I really don't know Bakura" Ryou said as he stretched himself, yawning. "Sounded like a squealing fan girl to me"

"Whatever Hikari, lets go back to sleep" Bakura said while holding Ryou again as he lay down.

"Bakura, we have to get up, we have lessons today"

"Everything's fine by me, as long as we don't have to do gardening, it makes me look girly" Bakura said sleepily.

Ryou rolled his eyes. "We don't have Herbology lessons today Bakura. Now get up before we miss breakfast"

That seemed to be the magic words, to wake Bakura up fully. They chanced quickly into their robes, and walked to the Great Hall to eat some breakfast…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

…_Meanwhile… _

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Meanwhile, Hagrid was on his way to Diagon Alley. He had left early as he promised he would do.

Flying on his motor-bike (who had been made invisible with a spell, including him too), he flew to the place where the robbery had been.

Hagrid yawned. Waking up at four in the morning wasn't something he was used to. Normally Hagrid would still be asleep, and wake up two hours later too feed his dog, make a walk trough the Forbidden Forest and prepare for the lessons he had today…

Hagrid sighed. It would be a while before he could do some lessons again… Now all his lessons would be taken over by that other teacher Professor Grubbly-Plank. He sighed again, he didn't want to be away from his class, but he had made a mistake and he had the make it right… even if it would take a wile.

When he landed in front of Tom's bar, said barkeeper was already waiting there for him. He would stay some nights over there…

"Ahh! Hagrid! My friend, how are you doing" Tom said calmly as Hagrid jumped of his motor-bike and walked his way.

"Not good old buddy" Hagrid answered as they both walked inside Tom's bar, after parking his motor-bike and taking his stuff.

It was really crowded in Tom's bar. It was filled with the normal customers, people from the Press and people from the Ministry of Magic.

Hagrid and Tom walked trough the bar to sit at a table where it was less crowded.

"I read your letter today Hagrid…" Tom began slowly.

"Yea…" Hagrid mumbled softly, trying to hide his face in his beard.

They looked each other in the eyes for a moment. Warm brown eyes starred in to pale blue ones. Tom sighed putting his head in his hands.

"So you did tell someone about the statues off Malakuma" Tom stated angrily, looking back at Hagrid again.

"Yea…" Hagrid mumbled again shamefully.

"I thought I had told you not to drink so much that night. Do you know ho—"

"YES I KNOW" Hagrid said angrily, while slamming his fist on the table. He was getting irritated. Some people from other tables looked at him fearfully.

Taking a deep breath, Hagrid forced himself to calm down. After a minute he said "Why do you think I've gone back to this place…"

"To keep Dumbledore's trust in you" Tom said while grabbing something to drink for them. He gave Hagrid some water, and for him a butter beer.

"Yes… I want Dumbledore to see that I'm still doing my best to keep my job" Hagrid said softly, looking at his glass of water.

"I understand Hagrid. I'm glad you're still doing your best" Tom said softly looking at his good friend.

"Thank you…Tom" Hagrid said softly while yawning. God! He was still so tired, and stress and guild where eating at his heart.

Tom sighed "You look tired Hagrid"

"I am"

"Maybe you should take a rest" Tom said looking at his sleepy friend.

"But Dumbledore said that I had to work immediately, I can't fail him now! You know this is important for my job" Hagrid said desperately to his friend.

"Yes I know Hagrid, but you said in your letter that the search for the thieves is starting afternoon. You might as well get some sleep…" Tom answered his friend concernedly.

Hagrid sighed, while giving his friend a slight smile. "Okay Tom, you win. I'll get take a rest"

Tom smiled "Good, you do that while I help some costumers"

They both walked upstairs to the room Hagrid would sleep. When they fond the room, Tom left to help some costumers, while Hagrid lay down on his bed to sleep.

'Hmm… I really needed some sleep' Hagrid thought tiredly.

'Yea… I'll find that thieves, and when I find them, I'm going on a vacation. Everything's going to be alright… I really need to stop stressing myself'

With that thought Hagrid allowed himself to take some rest, falling in to a slumber…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

With Ryou and Bakura…

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ryou and Bakura where still sleepy, when they entered the Great Hall. They both sat down at the Gryffindor table and began to eat something.

When they had both eaten something they looked at their schedules, they saw they had the first two hours Potions from professor Snape.

Ryou didn't know why, but every Gryffindor student seemed to hate the fact that they had lessons with the Slytherin students.

They soon would find out…

When Ryou looked back at Bakura, he saw that Bakura talked with one of the Slytherin students.

The boy had golden blond hair, and looked quite snobby. He had the kind of I'm-Rich-And-I-Know-It attitude.

"Heh… now I know you" The boy began "You're the Freak who flew out of the window yesterday"

Bakura looked irritated "Yes, do you have a problem with it"

"Why yes… _and_... are you two both Mudbloods?" The boy asked uninterested.

Bakura got more irritated "I don't know what a Mudblood is, but I do know that if you don't shut up now, you are going to a very _unpleasant_ place"

The boy looked quite fearfully at Bakura and abruptly turned around to walk away. "Just wait until my father hears about this"

When the boy was out of sight, Ryou and Bakura decided to grab their stuff for the lessons. They where already late because of the encounter with the boy (that was named Draco, as he heard from other students).

When they had grabbed their stuff they began to run to the dungeons where the lessons would be.

When they finally made it though the door and walked inside, they where greeted with a moody teacher with greasy black hair.

"Good morning, Ryou, Bakura glad you could make it in time" the teacher said sarcastically… "You lose ten points for Gryffindor"

Yes the day was starting good for Ryou and Bakura…

To Be Continued…

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Catlover: Man! I'm dead now… Stupid writers block…

DCatlover: (_sarcastically_) Wow you look pretty alive for someone whose dead…

Catlover: Oh shut up…

DCatlover: No.

Catlover: Anyways. I'm going to do what a lot of authors do… I want 8 reviews until I writhe further.

DCatlover: Isn't that much…

Catlover: I don't know… well see ya next time! XD

And remember I want 8 reviews!

REVIEW

_Come on don't be shy, click the purple button!_

_You know you want to…………_


	7. Snape’s transformation

**Summary:**

HP/YGO what happens when the Gringotts bank is being robbed by two white haired bishies (you know who) (Yaoi)

…_We interrupt this fic for a sudden realisation… _

**A/N**: Catlover: Yaaayyy! I got enough reviews for this fic and BtBu… wait a second… (O.O) AHHHHH! I NEED TO GET MY LAZY ASS TO WORK! O.O

DCatlover: Damn… and I was just enjoying my free time… (-.-)

Catlover: (_Looks at hit counter_) Oh My God! I'm over 1250 hits! Yaaay:'D Thanks you guys! You rock!

DCatlover: Don't you think others might think its low?

Catlover: I don't care, I'm happy that the first fic I ever started is going so well!

**Review responses:**

**To Ryou VeRua:**

There! It didn't take so long now did it:D and you can always give anonymous reviews if you want too 8D I will try to make the chapters longer, but I can't promise anything. I'm happy you liked the Hermione-Yaoi-part, now I must think about some new funny things for this chapter… ENJOY!

**To chibikuro rose-sama:**

Thank you, enjoy the new chapter! P.S: Did you know that I dedicated the fic 'A Kiss from the waiter' to you and three others? Please read, if you want to…

**To LunaBakura-chan:**

Yeah… blackmailing really works well! I got nine reviews! This chapter will have more Ryou and Bakura parts, but I don't know if I'm going to put much romance in this chapter… maybe…You have an writers block? That sucks… Maybe you can write more about Ryou and Bakura's love life. P.S: Did you know that I dedicated the fic 'A Kiss from the waiter' to you and three others? Please read, if you want to…

**To Amanda.p.:**

WHEEE! The secret is revealed! Yaoi! Yaoi! Yaoi! Yaoi! Hehehehe (_Gives you cookies_) honest people are better that people who lie. Please enjoy the update!

**To Kikyou-sama:**

Hahahahahahaha! LOL I take that you liked the Hermione-Yaoi-part? Don't worry there's more Hermione fun to come! P.S: Did you know that I dedicated the fic 'A Kiss from the waiter' to you and three others? Please read, if you want to…

**To Pickle-Kitten:**

Yes! Who doesn't love the Ryou x Bakuraness! I know I do! 8D (_Glares at everyone who doesn't_) they are my favourite couple (_rambles hours about Ryou and Bakura_).

**To Chibi sweetheart:**

(_Hugs_) You reviewed two times, thank you! You flatter me you know that? No? Well, now you do! 8D Hmmm… let's see… 'Don't let Ryou and Bakura let caught' Hmmm… I'm very sorry, but I can't answer that. You'll have to read to know what happens ;) Ohh… I'm such a teaser… Enjoy the chapter!

**To minicat:**

Thank you! Please enjoy the new chapter!

**To Kikyo's killer:**

Hey:3 I'm glad you like this story so far. I hope you enjoy the new chapter as much as I do! See you the next time: )

**Disclaimer**: Yes I own Yu-Gi-Oh and Harry Potter, that's why I'm writing fan fiction. (Note the sarcasm) ¬ ¬;;;

**Warning**: Yaoi later, spoilers and maybe the rating will go up…

/Ryou to Bakura/

\\Bakura to Ryou\\

_-Blah- _means… uh… Snape talking…uh… You'll have to read…

Bakura: NOW ON WITH THE RA DAMNED FIC!

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

_When they finally made it though the door and walked inside, they where greeted with a moody teacher with greasy black hair._

"_Good morning, Ryou, Bakura glad you could make it in time" the teacher said sarcastically… "You lose ten points for Gryffindor"_

_Yes the day was starting good for Ryou and Bakura…_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bakura glared moodily at the greasy haired teacher, as he and Ryou went to sit at table where two other students sat. The student he and Ryou sat next to, backed away like they had some awful disease.

Now that Bakura looked further trough the classroom, he saw that the classroom was separated in two halves. He looked at the other half (With only Gryffindor students) that sat as far as possible away from the other their half. A lot of his classmates glared at them, or looked at the white haired boys like they had lost their minds…

He finally looked at the half he and Ryou sat… The students (That were Slytherins of course) in black and green robes only glared or looked disgusted at the two. They looked like they had some piece of crap under theirs snobbish little noses…

/ Uh… Bakura…/

\\ Yes Hikari…? \\

/ I have this really strange feeling that we are sitting in the wrong place…/

\\ Gee… you don't say…\\

All the students that where in the classroom now looked at them… and… was there a group of Gryffindor girls giggling and pointing happily at them…?

"AHUM!" Fortunately for our white haired duo the attention of the students was suddenly back to their lesson when they all saw Snape's irritated face.

"Now that I have all your attention… today we are going to make a potion to cure the bites of a sea monster. I want you to all make the notes I put on the blackboard…" He waved his wand to the blackboard, and the notes appeared. "…and then I want you I to make your potions. You will begin now…" Snape said coldly as he sneered at three merciless Gryffindor students (guess who they are).

When Ryou and Bakura had taken their notes they began to make their potions. As they were cutting some herbs they didn't notice that a Slytherin student put something extra into their kettle. Something that didn't belonged in the potion…

"Hey Ryou?" Bakura asked as the looked uneasily at their potion.

"Hm?"

"Do you think the potion is supposed to bubble _that_ much?"

Ryou looked at the potion. "I don't know…" He answered truthfully. "Maybe its—"

_**BOOOOOOOM!**_

Silence hung in the classroom, as a big cloud of smoke hung around Ryou and Bakura's table. When the smoke had cleared, a blackened and slightly burned Ryou was looking quite shocked at his almost empty kettle…

Laughter ranged trough the classroom, as students from both halves where having the times of their lives. Ryou on the other hand didn't seem so happy about it. His pale face had been turned black, as had his white hair…

"Alright! What happened?" Snape yelled over the laughing students, as he walked to Ryou and Bakura's table. When the students didn't stop laughing he said. "Everyone who doesn't stop laughing now will have to write a report with twenty pages about sea monster bites, for tomorrow!"

That seemed to be the magic words, because everyone had shut up now…

"Ryou and Bakura, you both lose thirty points for Gryffindor" Snape said coldly as he walked away from their table

"What?" Bakura yelled as glared at his teachers back.

Snape turned around. "Is that a problem to you, _Mister Bakura_?" Snape sneered as he turned around to face Bakura.

"Hell yes! This is our first lesson, did you really think that we could make that potion the first time? That's just unfair!" Bakura snarled as he held a glaring contest with Snape.

All the students had, yet again, all their attention to the two haired bishies and their moody and greasy haired teacher… no one **ever** talked back to Snape.

"You only seem to forget that you ruined up your table…" Snape pointed out harshly. The table looked indeed terrible. Small bursts and burned spots where all over the once good table.

"…And because you ruined it, you will both get a detention after this class"

Snape smirked as he turned around again. He could literally feel Bakura's glare on his back…

Meanwhile, Bakura was fuming with anger.

\\ Oooohhh… I'm so going to kill this guy…\\

/ Bakura, please try to remain calm/

\\ You're right! When we get this detention, he's going to wish he'd never been born\\

/ That's not what I meant…/

\\ Oh… well he still is going to get it!\\

/ Why do I even bother…/

\\ Yeah… why?\\

/ Just shut up. I'm getting a headache/

After that, the lesson didn't get any better. Bakura had managed to make Gryffindor lose more points (thirty again) and was glaring at Snape the whole time. At the end of the class, the steam was almost coming out of Bakura's ears.

When the lesson was over, Ryou and Bakura stayed in the classroom while the other students left the room quickly to their other classes.

"So what do we have to do in our detention Professor Snape?" Ryou asked questionably as he looked at their greasy haired teacher.

"You will both have to clean the table you've destroyed today" Snape said evilly as he sat behind his desk to look at the homework the students had made. "I expect it to be fully clean in one hour, and if you're done you can leave. Your time begins…now"

Ryou sighed as he and Bakura began to clean the table. His patience with their greasy haired teacher was getting thinner and thinner. After restraining Bakura three times from killing their potions teacher, he didn't care anymore. This teacher had screwed enough with his patience.

If Bakura would lose it for the fourth time, he would not be there to stop him again…

That's how things usually went. Ryou would be the brain, behind their plans while wile doing little of the hard word (this only didn't happen when they where stealing thing). Bakura on the other hand would do most of the work, letting Ryou guide him. Like light and darkness. The light always calmed the dark, while the dark would protect the light from any harm. But if Ryou decided to let his dark go for one time, it could get nasty for their greasy haired potions teacher…

When their table was spotless, Ryou grabbed his book bag and began to walk to the exit, with Bakura following him closely. When they where almost at the door, they heard an irritated voice call them back.

"Just where do you think you're going? Did I said you could leave, _Misters Bakurae_?" Snape's voice echoed through the classroom.

Ryou sighed. "We have cleaned up our table, and now we are going to our next lesson" He said mildly irritated. This lesson was already on his non-favourite list.

"Hmm… I had forgotten that I told you could leave if you where ready with your table… alright you may go, but…" Snape grinned wickedly. "You'll have to make a report that is twenty pages long about sea monster bites and give it to me tomorrow… have fun"

"WHAT!" Bakura yelled shocked.

"But that is unfair" Ryou said, for the first time being really angered with their teacher.

"That's not my problem" Snape said irritated. These two boys had too much guts… a normal student would already leave the classroom with a lot of books to make that report. But these two boys where just like Potter, annoying and full of themselves.

"It isn't fair. You've already taken another thirty points from Gryffindor and let us clean our table!" Bakura said angrily.

"I'm sorry _Mister Bakura_, but those are the rules"

"Screw the rules! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Bakura yelled as a purple smoke filled the classroom, making it a lot darker…

Snape didn't know what hit him when he saw that the classroom begin to darken. The classroom was suddenly filled with a dark power, darker than what he had ever felt before. 'W-what is this!' was his last thought…

Both the rings on Ryou and Bakura's chest began to glow, as the light cut through the darkness like a knife through butter. A black ball formed in Bakura's hand as he, looked at Snape's shocked face.

Bakura threw the ball Snape's way, hitting their greasy haired teacher full in his chest, throwing him against the wall. Snape fell on to the ground, and wasn't able to see anymore because of the smoke…

When the smoke had cleared, Snape was gone…

But if you looked better you could see there was a plushie on the place where Snape had fallen… a plushie that looked remarkably a lot like Snape…

"-_Uuhh… what happened to me…_?-" Snape said as he looked around, since when did everything get bigger? He looked around again only to see Bakura's evil face grinning widely at him.

"Hello little plushie, is it cold down there…?" Bakura said as he laughed evilly. He picked the small plushie in his hands.

The plushie looked a lot like their greasy haired teacher. It had the same black robes, but only in mini format, and had the same irritated looking face…

"-_W-what happened to me? what have you done to me!_-" Plushie-Snape said shocked as Bakura's thin fingers curled around his neck.

(A/N: In this fic, Snape can not walk, and only talk and hear things, if Ryou or Bakura have him in their hands. If plushies really could walk, talk or hear, Ryou's old friends the ones that were changed in the manga would probably have walked away or something…)

"Look Ryou, I have another plushie for your collection" Bakura said evilly as he walked back to Ryou.

"-_Change me back NOW! Or you will have a detention for the rest of your days at this school!_-" Plushie-Snape said as he hanged limply in Bakura's hands.

Bakura grinned. "You might actually be glad that I let you live, I could have fed you to the monsters of the Shadow Realm"

Snape mentally paled, if these kids could do tricks like turning someone onto a plushie, he wouldn't want to know what those monsters were…

Ryou laughed joyfully as he took the Snape-Plushie in to his book bag. "-_Hey! What are you— Mhpf! _-" Plushie-Snape said as he was roughly pushed it to Ryou's book bag.

Ryou looked at Bakura happily. "You know Bakura…"

"Yes?" Bakura asked questionably.

"Normally I would be very angry if you did something like this, but right now I want to thank you" He smiled sweetly to Bakura.

Bakura grinned. "No problem" He said as he gave his hikari a half-hug. "Anytime for you" he added in afterthought.

"Come on, where late for our next lesson. Let's go!" Ryou said happily as he took Bakura's hand, tugging a slightly blushing Bakura with him…

(A/N: Hehehhehe… as you can see, I'm not a Snape fan… nor am I a Snape hater… I guess he just needs to be punished for being an asshole sometimes 8D )

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When all of their lessons were over, Ryou and Bakura went to the Great Hall to eat. Bakura sighed tiredly as he sat next to Ryou and waited for dinner.

After their lesson with Snape (who was still stuffed in Ryou's book bag), they had Care of Magical Creatures from Professor Grubbly-Plank. Bakura thought it was a cool lesson because they all had to take care of a giant snake with one eye. But even if he liked the lesson, it still made him very tired.

When they were done with their food, they gently had some short conversations and were just relaxing…… they walked to the Gryffindor room to sit on a couth that was close by the fire…

Bakura glanced at Ryou, who looked equally tired at the warm burning fire. Ryou always looked a little sad when he was tired. Bakura smiled slightly as he wrapped his arms around Ryou in a gentle hug…

\\ Are you alright, my precious hikari?\\

Ryou smiled gently at Bakura. / I'm fine Bakura, just a little tired…/

\\ Were you thinking of something…?\\

Ryou yawned sleepily. / Yeah… I was thinking about those statues… you don't think we are going to get caught do you/

Bakura smirked. \\ Hey! You are forgetting that I'm the greatest thief ever, of course we won't get caught!\\

Ryou rolled his eyes. / _Sure_ you are Bakura/

Bakura grinned. \\ Glad you're agreeing with me\\

/ I wasn't agreeing with you/

Bakura squeezed Ryou's smaller body closer to him. \\ Hehehehe… of course you where, you're my hikari. And hikari's always agree with their yami's\\

/ No we don't/

\\ Yes you are…\\

Bakura grinned lazily as he hold Ryou's body closer to him some more, pushing Ryou's warm chest against his own.

Wrapping his one arm around Ryou's waist and his other around his hikari's neck he began to pull Ryou's head closer to his. Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck, looking in to his yami's warm lilac eyes…

Ryou shivered at their closeness, while moving his head closer to Bakura's…

Their lips were almost touching each other when…

"Oh my God! They are going to kiss!"

"I know, isn't that _sooooo_ cute!"

"Yeah… (sigh) Yaoi is just _sooo_ cute…"

"I agree with you, when I went home I bought some Yaoi manga to read when I would go back to Hogwarts…"

"I always let my family owl some Yaoi doujinshi to me…"

"I don't have Yaoi doujinshi's… can I borrow some from you Josie?"

"Of course you can!"

All these unknown voices belonged to the female Gryffindor students that were spying on our favourite white haired bishies the whole day…

The girls where Hermione, Lavender, Angelina, Josie, Parvati and Ginny …

"U-uh… what!" Ryou stuttered softly as he looked at all the girls. He quickly loosened his arms from Bakura's neck, and almost tried to hide behind Bakura's arms…

Bakura only looked irritated as the girls began to giggle as they began to sit around them. 'Damn… this time I was _so_ close, that I was almost kissing him…'

Lavender giggled as she sat next to Ryou. "Sooooo how long are you two together with each other?"

Ginny blushed softly. "I think that you two are cute together…"

Ryou turned red. First he was almost kissing with Bakura… and then all these girls came out of nowhere, asking very personal questions about him and Bakura… wait a second… He was almost kissing with Bakura! What the hell!

The girls around them rambled on and on…

"Can I make a photograph with you two kissing?"

"Yeah! That would be really cute!"

"I'll go get my camera"

"Me too!"

Lavender and Angelina quickly ran to the girl's dorm room to get their cameras, while Hermione, Josie, Parvati and Ginny asked more questions to the white haired duo…

Meanwhile, Bakura was really getting irritated. Those girls made _his_ Ryou uncomfortable, and he started to get annoyed with the girls too. He wrapped his arms more possessively around the slightly smaller hikari.

Suddenly Bakura stood up, while taking Ryou with him.

"B-bakura?" Ryou said softly, while blushing as Bakura's warm hands where holding his.

"We are leaving… _NOW_ " Bakura said irritated, as he took Ryou to the boys dorm room.

"Hey! Where are you going!"

"Yeah!" Angelina said as she was coming down the stairs. "I just wanted to make an photograph of you two kissing"

"Aaawww… come on! Can you two stay a little longer?"

Ignoring the pleas of the girls, Ryou and Bakura went to the room they shared. When they were inside Ryou let himself fall to the bed they shared tiredly, while Bakura locked the door in case the girls decided to follow them.

After locking the door, Bakura gently let himself fall next to Ryou. "So… now I know how you fell when you have your school-fan club around you…"

Ryou grinned lazily. "Some things never change…" He sighed deeply "Although I will never get used to it…"

Bakura smiled that gentle smile only Ryou knew. "I will protect you from it hikari…"

Ryou smiled giving Bakura a warm hug. "Thank you yami…"

"Hmmm… anytime hikari"

There was a comfortable silence between them as they both enjoyed the hug, but after a while Bakura asked. "You know Ryou, I've been thinking about what you said earlier…"

"What do you mean?" Ryou said looking Bakura in the eye.

"I thought about the statues… we still haven't looked in to the manual…"

Ryou smiled gently. "You're right… let's do that now…" He said as he moved overt to grab the manual that they had put on their nightstand.

"Hmmm… Let's see what makes our statues so special" Bakura said as he grabbed the old book out of Ryou's hands.

Ryou grinned. "Lets"

To Be Continued…

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Catlover: (_Is happy_) See! See! (points at chapter) Its soooo long, aren't you happy with meRyou VeRua?

DCatlover: Yeah! And you squeezed in some extra romance between Ryou and Bakura, for LunaBakura-chan!

Catlover: And this chapter is all about Ryou and Bakura, and no Hagrid!

DCatlover & Catlover: (hug each other in happiness) Yaaaaaayyy:3

DCatlover & Catlover: (suddenly notice that their hugging) Eeeeeps!

Catlover: (to DC) Ehehehehe… sorry about that… (blushing slightly)

DCatlover: No problem. (blushing too)

Catlover: Ok… I want eight reviews before I continue…

DCatlover: See you next time!

And remember, I want eight reviews!

REVIEW

_Come on don't be shy, click the purple button!_

_You know you want to…………_


End file.
